


My Kind of Meeting

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Horny Jared, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Jensen Ackles, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's meeting gets interrupted by Jared.Jared needs his omega, right now.





	My Kind of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the boys have mated but before they have babies.

The meeting drags on, Jensen struggling to keep his eyes open. Last night was Jared’s birthday and they had gone out for drinks with a few friends. As expected, the birthday boy had over-indulged and Jensen had to take care of him. Not just the upset tummy and headache, also the horniness and constant demand for his attention. Jared is a rather high-maintenance drunk but Jensen had given him a free pass. 

Now though, the exhausted omega is starting to regret his decision. As Mandy drones on about the annual patient stats, Jensen’s phone vibrates and he quickly snatches it off the table. He peers down at the screen and sees Jared is calling him. He checks his watch and finds it’s barely ten. Way too early for the alpha to be on lunch. Concern settles in his stomach and he shoots Jared a text. 

_ in meeting. whats up? _

Jared’s reply is instant. _ Need you. Please call when you can. _

Jensen is about to make an excuse so he can leave when Mandy turns the room over to him. _ Dammit. _He spends the next half hour filling everyone in on the upcoming events and changes in schedules. He introduces the newest member of his team and then passes out complimentary staff tickets for the fundraising gala taking place in two weeks. 

Once they are dismissed, Jensen hurries to his office. He shuts the door and checks when his next meeting is this afternoon before calling Jared. 

“Jensen. Thank God!” Jared sounds out of breath like he’s been running around the gym instead of walking around his classroom and monitoring his fifth grader’s progress on their essays. Jared has been talking about them all week and Jensen is ready for them to move on. 

“Jare? You okay?” 

“Uh, no, not really,” Jared pants and then groans. 

Jensen leans forward and balances the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can type an email to his secretary asking her to hold all his calls for the next twenty minutes. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t have t--_ argh-- _ime to explain. I had to leave my--class with Shelly. I have to get back.” 

“Jesus, Jare, you don’t sound so good… Maybe you should head home.” 

“W--won’t make a difference.” 

Jensen hears water in the background and then a splash that suggests Jared is trying to cool off. _ Hopefully, he’s not coming down with something… _ “Okay, well, what can I do?” 

“I need… you... to… talk.” 

Even more confused, Jensen asks, “You want me to _talk? _ Talk about what?”

“The quickest way… for me to get off…” Jared sniffs loudly and coughs before continuing, “is to hear your voice.” 

Heat colors Jensen’s cheeks and he ducks his head down as he whispers, “You want to have phone sex _right now? In the middle of the school day!” _

Jared exhales slowly, “Fuck. Head rush.” 

“Head--” It clicks. Jensen sighs, relieved, and asks, “Jare, did you begin the rut today?”

“...yeah, it hit this morning after I got to the school.” 

“Have you, uh, _ you know_, yet?” 

“Yeah, it only helps for a while… that’s why I thought maybe if y_ou _\--” he sucks in a sharp breath and then Jensen hears him cough into the sink. 

“Shit, Jare. You sound awful…”

“I feel worse. _ Please _… ” Jared begs. 

Jensen scrubs a hand through his hair, “Okay. I’ll try.” 

The problem is that Jared is the one who likes to talk during sex, not him. He walks over to the door and double-checks it is locked before settling into the couch cushions. Jensen knows that the only way he’s going to be able to do this for his alpha is to actually _ do it. _

He shifts his hips lower and then lays his head back, takes a deep breath. He rolls his shoulders and uses his free hand to unfasten his pants and readjust his soft cock. He starts by trailing his hand over his thigh and then bringing it up to tweak a nipple, “Mmm, baby. I love it when you do that. You always know just how to get me hot, don’t you…” 

Jensen can hear the slap of the alpha’s heavy balls against his hand and feels his cock twitch with interest. He sucks on one finger and then rubs it over his chest, mimicking the feel of Jared’s tongue, “Ooh, yeah, take it into your mouth. Use your teeth. Mmm, yeah, fuck…” 

He tugs until his pants slide down and he has enough room to pull his cock out and fondle his balls. His breath quickens and he licks his lip, biting gently as he strokes himself. 

“God… I love how big your hands on. So fuckin’ _ alpha _…” Jensen purrs and Jared growls in his ear. 

“Makes me wanna get on all fours, present myself. You want that, baby? You want your pretty little omega on his hands and knees… begging for your big knot?” 

“_ Fuck, yes, I do. Shit! I’m close, keep going. _” 

“Gonna spread my hole so you can just fuck me dry…” Jensen spits into his hand and increases his pace. His chest is heaving in time with his alpha’s grunts. He shoves his slacks to his ankles and props one leg on the edge of the seat so he can slip two spit-slick fingers into his ass, “Fuck! Oh, yeah! Harder!” His fingers tease his prostate and he drops the phone so he can grip the cushion. “Shit! I’m gonna come!” Jensen’s body tenses and he quickly grabs a pillow to smother his cry as he jizzes on his hand and stomach. 

“_Come for me! My omega! Mine! _” Jared’s howl is audible even though the speaker is against the couch. Jensen’s toes curl as his body reacts to his alpha’s command and he cums a second time. 

Jensen’s head drops against the back of the couch and he struggles to catch his breath. Jared chuckles, dark and possessive, “Wear you out even over the phone.”

“Shut up. I’m the one who got _ you _ off, remember?” 

“I don’t know. By my count, _ you’re _ the one who came twice.” 

Jensen huffs and awkwardly shuffles to his desk so he can grab a tissue to clean himself off, “Pssh. Only because you used that alpha voice crap on me.” He sits down and takes a long drink from his bottle of water while Jared relieves himself and washes his hands. 

“You going to be okay until I get home tonight? I have to meet with the caterers at five.” 

“Can we talk at lunch?” 

“Baby, of course, we can.” 

“I’ll be okay. Just don’t judge if you find me in an awkward position.” The latch clicks as Jared exits the bathroom and then Jensen hears tapping as he walks back to his classroom. “I need to get back. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Okay. Bye.” Jensen hangs up and sits back in his chair. He blows out a long breath and buzzes the intercom to let Emily know he’s available again. It’s a little difficult getting back on track after such a steamy interlude but he manages. After all, Jensen’s got one sexy, horny, possessive alpha waiting on him to get home.


End file.
